Hedenlator
Hedenlator is the son of Ignis, and is the ruler of the Nether. Hedenlator was 2nd in command to Perramos during a revolt against the Elder Spirits, and lead their brethren into battle. Origins Hedenlator was born, and raised in the Nether, under his father's strict rule, eventually Hedenlator rebelled against his father and locked him deep underground where he is still slumbering to this day, whilst Hedenlator took control of the Nether, under the command of Perramos. Hedenlator grew angry and jealous of Perramos and eventually declared War against him. Home Hedenlator's home is a large fortress composed mainly of Obsidian, and Nether Brick. The fortress is suspended over an ocean of lava deep within the Nether, inside of this fortress are 3 large towers, each holding something of significance to Hedenlator, the only of the 3 towers to be explored thus far is an archive tower, at the top of this tower Hedenlator supposedly keeps HellBane, his prized weapon. The fortress is often heavily guarded by hoards of Pigmen, and Ghasts, the court yards have fountains of molten lava, along with gardens of giant mushrooms and nether wart, Hedenlator forbids anyone from harvesting these gardens under the threat of being turned into a Wither Skeleton. The entrance to the palace is a large open room with brazers of burning Hellfire on either side, and the entry hall is a large room with pillars of magma and a pattern of blood tinted glass on the ceiling, There is also a large throne with lava flowing down either side, mainly composed of Obsidian and Nether Brick, much like the rest of the fortress. Unlike Perramos' home, Hedenlator's does not seem to be mobile, or at the very least he's never bothered to move it. Hedenlator's influence in Ereijan Hedenlator, jealous of his brother's rule of the Overworld, sought to expand his empire be taking it from Perramos forcibly. This prompted Hedenlator to amass an army in the Nether, and eventually he lead an attack on the overworld, which Perramos repelled and forced back single handedly. This prompted Hedenlator to confront Perramos and from then on the Mortals began choosing sides in the fight. Expanding his empire Hedenlator sought to add the Overworld to his Hellish domain, he stated that he thought the Overworld would look much better "Covered in Fire/Lava, rather than Water and Trees." Eventually, some power hungry Mortals sided with Hedenlator, betraying their former loyalty to Perramos, this lead to the creation of two factions, each of which represented one of the two Spirits. Hedenlator was overjoyed with this, as it meant he didn't even need to send any of his forces into the Overworld in order to fight there. He prompted the faction under his command to declare War, and so for 7,000 years Ereijan was in a constant power struggle over which Spirit would rule. Desperate times After 7,000 years of bloodshed between the forces of Earth, and the forces of Hell, Hedenlator grew impatient with the lack of progress he was making, so he fronted an assault directly against Perramos' capital city, this assault was an abysmal failure, and with little to no fighting power left on either side, Hedenlator knew he had to act quickly. He challenged Perramos to a duel in which Perramos drove Hedenlator back into the Nether for another 3,000 years and hauled the remainder of his forces in the Overworld off in chains. Hedenlator would not see the light of day again until several travelers from multiple worlds came to Ereijan to establish a settlement. Hedenlator's last stand Conflict between Perramos and Hedenlator started up again when these travelers, now living in Ereijan, made the same mistake as the previous inhabitants of the world and sided with either Perramos or Hedenlator, and just as in the past, Hedenlator prompted his side to declare war, after a month of conflict Perramos, his faction, and some traitors from Hedenlator's faction, stormed his fortress and slayed him. He activated the Heart of Purity with his last breath and purged Ereijan with Fire, as vengeance for the pain his brother had dealt him. Hedenlator's resurrection Hedenlator left a large reserve of his own Essence in his fortress, and with it, he was able to resurrect a short span of time after he was killed. He lived in solitude in the Nether for several months, almost a full year, before receiving contact from Perramos and Endyrium, both of which asked for his help. Hedenlator obliged, not for Perramos, but for Endyrium, and returned to the Overworld under a white flag to council with them. Hedenlator goes to War once again Hedenlator was called back into the Overworld to assist Perramos and Endyrium against REDACTED, who had been resurrected as an undead, and Avyrion The Destroyer who had been revealed to be REDACTED's brother, Ortis Groura, reborn as an incarnation of Death itself. Hedenlator agreed to send his forces to the Overworld to aid in REDACTED's defeat, but was later killed in a battle against the newly revived REDACTED, who overwhelmed Hedenlator with power he had not previously shown anyone, and much like Perramos and Endyrium, Hedenlator was caught off guard by it. Personality Hedenlator's personality can be described as imposing, and somewhat selfish. He will often look out for his best interests above others, and can come off as a very threatening person when he's angered. Despite this, Perramos claims that Hedenlator loves everyone more than Perramos himself does, and that Hedenlator just puts up a front to hide his insecurities. Hedenlator always felt inferior as a child, and when his own Elders refused to acknowledge him in favor of Perramos, he finally snapped. Despite this, Hedenlator claims to hate Mortals for being "Weak, and cowardly." Though he sacrificed his life for the remaining Mortals fighting against REDACTED, so this claim is debatable. Hedenlator will often act irrationally, is often prone to anger, and will not hesitate to draw blood if the situation calls for it. Hedenlator is often times comedically blunt, stating things that are often offensive, hurtful, or things that simply don't follow common sense. Hedenlator is also very prideful in his own abilities, often stating that he could defeat Perramos with one hand behind his back if he wanted, even though he's lost to Perramos on multiple occasions. Hedenlator is a very opportunistic person, and will often strike when his opponents are at their weakest points. Even if it weakens his own forces as well. Hedenlator has a very sadistic sense of humor, often laughing hysterically at other people's misery, even getting slight amusement out of his own previous defeats. Though he will also hold grudges for thousands of years over something as trivial as someone's personal beliefs. He retains resentment over people who defeat him in battle above all else, and claims that all of his past opponents "caught him off guard, and have no honor on the battle field, often resorting to dirty tactics to get the job done." This claim is also debatable as Perramos offered Hedenlator mercy several times, when Hedenlator was clearly out-classed in battle against Perramos. Hedenlator enjoys pulling pranks on people, often causing mass hysteria and widespread panic whenever he decides to prank someone. His pranks have ranged from setting buildings on fire, to teaching kids how to play with fire, to poisoning food, and one time he even sank a yacht that a King had sent to Perramos as tribute to him. Surprisingly, not a single casualty has ever resulted from one of Hedenlator's "pranks". Abilities Primal Essences Hedenlator is a master of Fire and Earth Essences, being able to summon un-quenchable flames directly from the pits of Hell itself, along with being able to control Fire in multiple forms, this ranges from causing seismic activity by firing his HellFire Bow, to hurling giant Fireballs at his opponents, to summoning Fire out of thin air, often resulting in large forests being burned. Hedenlator's Essence is so volatile that it can act as a form of taint on any land its deposited on, often chaining the landscape to something resembling a miniature Nether. Demonic Essence Hedenlator has a user and master of Demonic Essence, a unique Essence only ascertaining to Spirits. This Essence enhances the power of Hedenlator's other Essences, and allows him to enter a berserker mode that enables massive feats of strength, whilst this Essence is active he can reduce entire forests into desolate wastelands in an instant, and he can cause dormant volcanoes to erupt randomly, often causing mass amounts of destruction. Whilst in his berserker form, Hedenlator has been recorded at moving at speeds going all the way up to Mk7, traveling over 70 KM in a matter of moments. Hedenlator's Demonic Essence also enables him to levitate and fly at high speeds. Hedenlator's Essence Breaker Ability Hedenlator, after training himself for eons in the Nether, is able to break the limit of how much Essence his body can utilize at one point, bringing out all of his reserves in a single instant, this ability multiplies his power times 10, and then brings that multiplied power to its absolute maximum potential, Hedenlator becomes incredibly powerful for a short instance once this ability is activated, being able to crack mountains apart with physical strength alone, this is shown when he uses this power against REDACTED in his final moments, where he kicked REDACTED straight through a solid cliff side, nearly killing the Knight, and briefly knocking REDACTED unconscious, REDACTED later states that if, at the time, he hadn't consumed the Essence Fruit, he would've died. This ability has very serious drawbacks however. Once it is used the ability will kill the user immediately, this is shown when shortly after REDACTED is knocked unconscious, Hedenlator crumbles to dust in a matter of seconds. Karcelot Koshpak can also use a variation of this ability, which he learned from seeing Hedenlator activate it in the past.